yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Let's play Mario Kart 8 online part 6
Let's play Mario Kart 8 online part 6 is the sixth part of Let's play Mario Kart 8 online by LPDavid. It is the only one where he doesn't play with the DLC courses, and the first non-Vanalker Mario Kart 8 video that Vanalker appears in. He is present in the video from at least 3:33 till the end. The video itself was recorded on September 24, 2015. General * LPDavid taps Vanalker's Mii twice during the second voting screen in the video (Vanalker himself joined the room at this point). Interestingly, Vanalker is the only player to be tapped twice here, indicating LPDavid indirectly knew something about Vanalker, if so, unknown exactly what. * Both LPDavid and Vanalker are actually talking during the video. However, as one may expect, only LPDavid (and someone) can be heard. * LPDavid doesn't play with the DLC courses in this video. Interestingly, it is the only one. * Vanalker was aware LPDavid was recording, so Vanalker chose to stay for as long as LPDavid was there. ** This, however, can be explained this way: Vanalker decodes the names this way: normal name = Vanalker will for the most part ignore the player, unless he needs to say the player's name LP- = In most cases, Vanalker will assume the player is videotaping the races. This is because LP stands for "Let's Play". clan member = Vanalker will for the most part ignore the player, unless he needs to say the player's name other names = Vanalker will for the most part ignore the player, unless he needs to say the player's name File:LPDavid - General - Himself.jpg|LPDavid's Mii File:LPDavid - General - Vanalker now tapped twice.png|Vanalker's Mii is tapped for the second time, just as LPDavid says "Nicht?" (Not?). Vanalker's quotes Vanalker doesn't remember most of the quotes (even the ones he DO remember are affected by this): "LPDavid has a bit of trouble". Toad Harbor/Harbour * Nothing directly of interest here, other than Vanalker. File:LPDavid - Toad Harbour - Vanalker himself.png|Vanalker "highlighted" within the red transparent rectangle (3DS) Music Park/Melody Motorway * This was Vanalker's vote. Technically, it was Random, but the course chosen was (3DS) Music Park/Melody Motorway. * The Bullet Bill ends very close to Vanalker, but it did not hit him. LPDavid's reaction about this, well... File:LPDavid - 3DS Melody Motorway - Vanalker very close to Bullet Bill when it ends.png|Vanalker is to the left DK Jungle * One of the frames of the start is used as the thumbnail for the video. Vanalker is fourth in terms of position. * This has not been confirmed nor denied, but LPDavid apparently says "Vanalker" his way after Vanalker gets hit by the Bullet Bill. File:LPDavid - DK Jungle - Start.png|The start grid. Vanalker is within the red circle File:LPDavid - DK Jungle - Vanalker about to get hit.png|Vanalker is about to get hit by the Bullet Bill (GCN) Sherbet Land * This was Vanalker's vote. Technically, it was Random, but the course chosen was (GCN) Sherbet Land. * The green shell that LPDavid fired at 17:07 was aimed at Vanalker. File:LPDavid - GCN Sherbet Land - LPDavid bumping into Vanalker.png|LPDavid has just bumped into Vanalker File:Let's play Mario Kart 8 online part 6 - ★Vanalker★.png|Vanalker "highlighted" within the red transparent rectangle (N64) Rainbow Road * Final race videotaped by LPDavid for this video. * This race is available from Vanalker's perspective (Mario Kart TV replay). * Vanalker can be seen in the start grid. File:LPDavid - N64 Rainbow Road - Start.png|The start grid. Vanalker is within the red circle File:LPDavid - N64 Rainbow Road - Vanalker is about to fall down.png|Vanalker is about to fall down from LPDavid's perspective. To the right is Vanalker's Mario Kart TV perspective (same action, different frame)